


A Month For Wyatt Earp

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cheating, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gambling, Gen, Gun Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Law Enforcement, Lies, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots a 100 words or more (probably more).  They will be written off a prompt every day this month.
Relationships: Wyatt Earp/Bat Masterson, Wyatt Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ten miles from town but it might as well have been a hundred in the hot sun. Wyatt Earp and his deputy Shotgun Gibbs had been ambushed coming back from the Charleston Roadhouse. They had been checking on a Wells Fargo robbery suspect, the man hadn't been there but evidently knew they were coming, the two men suspected it was he who had ambushed them and ran.

Mr. Gibbs had caught a bullet to the left shoulder, nearest Wyatt could figure it had nicked an artery because he was bleeding heavily. Wyatt led Rosco and kept looking back at Shotgun who was slumped over in the saddle. Wyatt worried silently but tried to pray harder, for he was certain it would take the Almighty to get them both back alive.

A 'thud' caused him to stop and look back, Shotgun had fallen off. Wyatt dismounted in a hurry to go back and check him, his pulse was weak and thready but still there. He started trying to get him up but Shotgun pushed back.

"Leave me, Wyatt. I'm done for," Shotgun said, his tone hopeless.

"Don't say that! We're gonna make it. You're stronger than a rifle bullet, Shotgun. Stronger than this whole territory… besides that I need you. Rosco needs you too. So fight, please fight!" Wyatt appealed. 

Shotgun looked at him a moment, as if he were deciding. "Well...won't get into town thisaway," he said.

Wyatt grinned, relieved. He helped him up and they rode double on his horse, Shotgun in front and Wyatt behind in order to hold him on. Wyatt traveled as fast as he could, time was critical.

They arrived in Tombstone around an hour and a half later, going straight to the hospital. Wyatt sat down in the waiting room, as it were, and didn't move an inch until Dr. Goodfellow came out, drying his hands. Wyatt looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"He's going to be alright. He's lost a lot of blood and will be in bed for a while, but he'll live," Goodfellow smiled.

Wyatt grinned and stood up, running a hand through his hair. "Well, can I see him?" he asked.

"Sure. But only for a minute," Goodfellow said.

Wyatt stepped behind the room divider to one in a long row of beds where Shotgun lay, barely awake. Wyatt smiled down at him. 

"See? I told you, you were stronger," he said.

Shotgun couldn't find any words so he just raised his hand up. Wyatt took it.


	2. Jealous

The young Bat Masterson was listening at the door of his and Wyatt's shared hotel room. Wyatt was talking to the desk clerk, a young woman called Rose. Bat thought Rose was fine, as long as she stayed away from Wyatt, he had taken quite a shine to the new John Law since they had met again. When he heard them saying goodbye he made a run for the bed and hopped in.

Wyatt paused before opening the door and listened, he knew Bat had been eavesdropping. He tried not to smile as he turned the knob and went in, finding Bat sitting on the side of the bed.

"Who was you talking to?" Bat faked.

Wyatt sat down in a chair by the dresser to pull his boots off. "Rose from downstairs," he said. 

"What was you talking to her for?" Bat asked. The distaste for her evident in his voice.

"She was just telling me about some of the hoodlums here in town. Told me to be careful," Wyatt said. He stood to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't think you ought to go around her much. I think she could be a hoodlum herself," Bat said. He was holding to a pillow in his lap as he spoke.

Wyatt smiled to himself as he draped the shirt over the back of the chair he was just in. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"I don't know...just the way that she is," Bat said.

Wyatt took off his belt and started in his pants. "You uh, you wouldn't be jealous over Rose, would you, Mr. Masterson?" he asked with a smile and a sparkle in his eye.

"No!" Bat answered quickly. Too quickly. And a blush started to color his cheeks.

"Oh? If you're not jealous how come you're blushing?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm not!" Bat insisted. But he rolled over to his side of the bed and turned his back to Wyatt.

Wyatt tried not to chuckle as he laid down beside him. "You don't have to be jealous over Rose, you know? I don't like her that way."

Bat slowly turned over. "You don't?" 

"No," Wyatt said.

Bat didn't say anything but he didn't turn back over, he laid on his side and started falling asleep.

Wyatt grinned and put his hands behind his head to settle in for the night.


	3. Angels

Wyatt hated it, but he was about to engage in a stand up gun fight with one of the Clanton cowboys. The man had been harassing a saloon girl for several weeks, Wyatt had tried talking with him but that just wasn't enough. 

They stood on the street facing each other, Wyatt hoped to wound the cowboy before he could get shot himself. Little did he realize that the man had two friends hiding on either sides of the street to help him so the marshal in. 

Wyatt could read it in his eyes when he was prepared to go for his gun, he drew first and got the cowboy in the arm. His friends stepped out and started firing at the marshal, Wyatt hit the dirt and rolled, rapidly firing at both men. Hitting one in the leg and the other in the side, they both fell only a few feet from their friend.

Wyatt got up slowly and went to check the men. "Go get Doc Goodfellow," he ordered a bystander.

Wyatt's brother Morgan and Doc Holliday made the scene then, guns in hand, they had run all the way from the office.

"Wyatt! Are you alright?!" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The other two jumped me after I had it out with McGlothan," Wyatt said.

Doc had picked up his hat and had been looking at the hole in it, he fingered a bullet hole through the sleeve of his coat as well.

"Seems to me you had a close call, deacon," he said.

Wyatt turned his head to look. "Yeah, looks like it. If you'll excuse me, I wanna go with these men to Doc Goodfellow's," he said. He patted their shoulders and went over to where the doctor was.

Morgan crossed his arms after he pushed his hat back. "It gets me how he keeps from being killed in scrapes like this!" he marveled.

Doc grinned. "Angels, Morgan. Angels."


	4. 30 Days

Wyatt made his way up the steps of the Cosmopolitan Hotel, he had been sent for by Doc, an errant boy had brought him the message. There was an underlying worry because Doc had been down in the bed for the past two days with his consumption. When he arrived he didn't bother to knock; he just let himself in, taking his hat off and smiling at the man in the bed.

"Hey, Doc. Did you send for me?" Wyatt asked.

Doc looked rather grave when he looked up at the handsome marshal. "Indeed I did, deacon. I'm afraid I have bad news," he announced. 

Wyatt frowned and sat down on the side of the bed. "What is it?" he asked with concern.

"Dr. Goodfellow has given me thirty days. I don't think I can bear it," Doc said, looking down.

"Oh, God… is- is he sure? I mean, maybe we could take you to Colorado-"

Doc raised a hand. "I know they would all say the same. It's no use," he said.

Wyatt felt distraught, he took Doc's hand. "I'm sorry, Doc. I'll do anything for you," he said.

Doc patted Wyatt's hand. "I know, my dear. It's for you I'm going through the thirty days at all," he said.

"You're a brave man, Doc. The bravest I've ever known," Wyatt said.

"Well, I'm sure there are other men who have gone through longer periods without drink but I love your praise, Wyatt," Doc said.

Wyatt's head snapped up. "Gone without what?!"

"Whiskey. Goodfellow says if I don't take a break from it I'll go to the devil even faster than I'm traveling to him now. Before I wouldn't have cared, but you have given me a reason to live," Doc explained.

Wyatt let go of his hand and got up, walking over to the window he crossed his arms. "That was cruel, Doc! I thought...well...I thought…" he trailed off.

"That I was talking about my ultimate end?" Doc asked.

Wyatt turned to face him. "Yes!" 

"And you were upset because you love me," Doc confirmed. 

"You know I do!" Wyatt said.

"Well, I'm holding back on whiskey because I love you. I'm sorry for what you thought, but I think all that matters is that we love each other," Doc said, holding his hand out again.

Wyatt smiled and sat back down to take it. "You're right. Just don't ever scare me like that again!" 

"You have my word as a gentleman," Doc swore.

"That word I can hang my hat on," Wyatt smiled.

"Why don't you stay awhile? Play a hand of poker with me?" Doc suggested.

"Well...alright," Wyatt said. He got a deck of cards out of the bedside table drawer and started shuffling.


	5. Caliber

Wyatt stormed out of a meeting with the town council, as much as he respected Mayor Clum, Dr. Goodfellow, Miss Nellie and the others he just couldn't tolerate it when they talked against Doc. Doc had been loyal to him even though he did cause him some trouble at times. It seemed there were very few people who understood their relationship. 

Wyatt headed straight for Doc's room, he didn't hesitate to flop down on the bed with a sigh. Doc himself was eating supper at a small table in front of the fireplace.

"I take it the meeting took a sour turn?" Doc asked.

"Yeah," Wyatt said.

Doc raised a brow at his bitter tone. "What did they do to bring out unholy emotions from you?" 

Wyatt gave a slight smile. "They just don't understand is all," he said.

"About me?" Doc wanted to know.

"Yeah," Wyatt answered.

Doc looked away, back down at his plate. "They're right you know. I don't need to know what they said to know they're right," he said.

"No. I don't believe that. It's like I said, they just don't understand. They only look when you're being a devil to me, they just can't see that you're really a man of high caliber," Wyatt said. 

Doc was touched. Hearing Wyatt say that and knowing that he stood up for him in the meeting. "You know something, deacon? So are you."

Wyatt looked over at him and smiled.


	6. Hunger

Morgan sighed and sat down on the corner of Wyatt's desk, he picked up some ammunition and fingered it. Wyatt was sitting there cleaning his gun and had his cartridges out in front of him, he looked up at his little brother.

"What's wrong with you? You've been moping around here all morning," Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. I just want some excitement, I've got a hunger for adventure," Morgan said.

Wyatt gave him a look. "Excitement and adventure, huh? What do you call the nightly bar fights and gun fights that happen around here?" 

"Aw, you know what I mean. Like taking a ride to Benson or Bisbee and seeing what's going on. Going out in the desert to see what's there, camping out, you know," Morgan said.

"Benson or Bisbee don't have anything we don't," Wyatt said.

Before Morgan could reply Mr. Gibbs came in with a wounded stagecoach driver and sat him down in a chair by the door. Both Morgan and Wyatt went over to see what could be done and if the man would be alright.

"I'm alright. Confound it! I just wanted to tell you how bad it is out there!" the older man said. He clenched his shoulder.

"How bad?" Wyatt asked. He took out a bandanna and put under the older man's shirt on the wound.

"Lord yes! Clanton cowboys raiding to the south, Apaches raiding to the north, a man can't go nowhere no more!" the man complained. 

"Who shot you?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Apaches. I out ran 'em though," the man said.

Morgan looked grave as he listened to the words.

Wyatt looked over at him. "What was that you said about a hunger for adventure?"


	7. Swinging

"Ow!" Bat cried out. He was laying in Doc McCarty's office on a table, the doctor was patting his split lip with something that made it sting.

"I'm sorry. You know Wyatt's going to be furious about this," McCarty said. He continued to doctor his young patient. 

"I just thought I could help if I fought him, maybe he would take his punches and go away," Bat said.

"Instead you took the punches," McCarty said. 

"Yeah," Bat sighed. "You really think Wyatt will be mad?" 

"You can bet on it!" came an already heated voice from the doorway. Wyatt came in with a hard look and his hat in his hand. 

"Wyatt, I just-"

"I know what you just, you just nearly got killed is what! Fighting Mannigan like some fool! You're lucky Dr. McCarty and Hal could get you scraped off the ground to get you here from what I've heard!" Wyatt fussed. He looked down at the younger man and finger a bruise forming on his right cheek.

"All he was doing was making this big talk about how the law wouldn't let anybody fight him here in Dodge. And why wouldn't the law come down and have a round with him, so the law did," Bat said.

"And will regret it for the next week I'd judge," McCarty said. 

"Bat, he's twice as big as you! What were you thinking?! You didn't protect yourself very well, that I can see. I should go thank Mannigan for not killing you," Wyatt said.

"You never taught me how to fight good with my fists! But I did come out swinging!" Bat nodded and flinched from the motion.

"Came out swinging, huh?" Wyatt asked, he couldn't help but give a little smile at his deputy's tone.

"Sure did. Got a couple of punches on him too!" Bat said.

Wyatt shook his head. "Well, when you get better I'll teach you how to fight with fists. And it's a bit more than coming out swinging," he said.

Bat grinned, but again flinched.


	8. Coffee

Burning the midnight oil in the marshal's office, Wyatt sat at his desk with Virgil in a chair to his left. Morgan had fallen asleep on the cot to his right, Mr. Gibbs had the night off and Doc was playing poker at the Crystal Palace. 

The night was quiet, no sounds of rowdy cowboys on the streets, no gun fire, no screams. Only the still of the cold settling in with the late hour, and the stars popping out to twinkle and put on their show. 

Inside the only sound was the boiling coffee pot on the little stove. It was a comforting sound, producing a comforting smell with promises of a strong flavor and a heat that would warm a body through. There was a shared silence between the two brothers, they didn't need to talk, there was nothing that needed saying. A shared company was enough, having someone there to share the silence with made all the difference. 

Virgil rose from his seat to pour a cup of coffee, and then two, sitting one down in front of Wyatt. 

Wyatt nodded his thanks and took a sip. Coffee and company were the only things needed to fill the night.


	9. Horses

Wyatt looked this way and that before entering the stable with three carrots and an apple in hand. He was headed to Rosco's stall, he loved Mr. Gibbs mule, he would also give his own horse, Alamo, a carrot as well. So as not to show favoritism. 

He entered Rosco's stall and petted his nose before giving him a carrot, he sat the others down and offered one to Alamo too. He was in the stall beside Rosco and happy to see a snack from his owner. 

"You're good boys," Wyatt told them soothingly. He heard someone else come into the stable and looked past them.

"Who's back in there?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

Wyatt smiled. "It's just me, Mr. Gibbs," he said.

Mr. Gibbs appeared and started shaking his head. "I swear, Wyatt. You won't do. Babyin' them critters that a way," he said. He leaned against a post.

"Well, they deserve something nice now and then. A man can't be too good to his horse or mule," Wyatt smiled. Pushing his hat back after feeding Rosco the apple.

"Gettin' 'em plum spoiled is what you're doing! Though, I have to admit that horses and especially mules, can be better than some people," Mr. Gibbs said. He petted Rosco's rump.

"That you're right about, Mr. Gibbs. That you're right about," Wyatt agreed. He leaned over and hugged Alamo's neck.


	10. Fire Side

It was pouring rain and Wyatt and Doc were in Doc's hotel room, the fire was roaring in the fireplace in front of the bed. They sat in bed instead of chairs fireside, Wyatt was drinking coffee and Doc had a whiskey, they were a pillow apart. This was their favorite place to be, they didn't worry about gunmen or being looked at, no thoughts of being attacked at all. It was warm and comforting, just what Doc needed on a day like today, stay out of the dampness and be with his love.

"There's no law that says you've got to stay over there, marshal," Doc drawled. He looked over at Wyatt, sometimes it was so surreal to him that the man loved him back, but he couldn't love as dearly as Doc loved him.

Wyatt grinned. "I guess not," he said. He put the cup down on the bedside table and moved the pillow so he could get closer.

Doc put his arm around him and gave him a kiss which Wyatt deepened to Doc's pleasure. Smiling when they parted he kept close.

"Well, feeling bold aren't we? How lewd of you, Wyatt. Using your tongue without warning," Doc smirked.

Wyatt chuckled. "I didn't think you'd mind," he said.

"I don't," Doc confirmed. He sit his shot glass down and took his face in hand to kiss him again.

The fire crackled in front of them, but it was not the only thing heating the room.


	11. A Barman

Being a bartender in Dodge City was an interesting if not a dangerous job. Before actual law came to town several bartenders were killed by drunk cowboys. Sometimes they were beaten, hit over the head and robbed, back talked and spit on. Whether it be stray bullets or long shards of broken glass or fists, there was seldom a fuss made over a dead barman. 

But that was before Wyatt Earp came to town.

With him came a John Law who cared about everybody. Bartenders stopped having to fight back so hard when the ordinance was put into place for everyone in town to check their guns. When a fight was started the law came as fast as they could to stop it and if there were damages (and there usually were) the cowboys were made to pay or go to jail. When something happened in a saloon the bartenders were who Wyatt talked to first and they were taken at their word. He made the job a lot safer, it seemed if anybody cared, at least the law looked out for the barman.


	12. Time

"Emma, I wish you would stay away from that Earp! He's only trouble for us and you too!" Old Man Clanton warned.

"I didn't go to see him, papa!" Emma insisted. She took off her riding hat and put on the couch, she had gone to see the marshal. To tell him about some plans her brothers had that would get them in a lot of trouble.

"Hush up that lying to me, girl! I knowed where you was going the minute you rode out of here. You're wasting your time with him, he'll only break your heart," the Old Man said. He took his pipe out and waved it at her.

"Oh, papa! I'm not seeing him that way! Besides, it's my time to waste, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Oh? And just how was you seeing him?" the Old Man asked, giving her a look.

"Papa, please!" Emma fussed.

"Alright, alright. But you should spend some time with your papa now and then too," the Old Man said.

Emma smiled and came to hug him. "I will, papa. Just stay out of trouble for a while, huh?"

The Old Man just muttered but deep down he knew he would try.


	13. Something Big

Johnny Behan was looking over posters in his city hall office, though he had taken to playing both sides of the fence lately he still threw away posters on Clanton outlaws. His eyes got wide when he looked up and saw marshal Earp step into his office.

"Wyatt?! What are you doing here?!" Johnny asked in a low tone. He got up and went to look out the door to see if anyone had followed him.

Wyatt smirked. "Don't be afraid, Johnny. It's only me, there are no Clanton cowboys in town today," he informed.

Johnny pulled the shades. "If they're not yet there will be. You gotta a lotta gaul comin' here in the daytime!" 

"You gotta a lotta gaul calling me Wyatt. Word got to me that you have some information for me, what is it?" Wyatt asked, giving the crooked sheriff a hard look.

"Well, I got word that something big is happening with the O.K. Corral," Johnny said. He sat down on the corner of his desk.

"That's it? Just 'something big'?" Wyatt asked.

"That's all I know. I swear it! I just thought you might want to keep an eye out on the corral is all," Johnny said, putting his hands up in front of him.

"Alright. I will. I'll be keeping an eye on you too, Johnny. You best remember that," Wyatt said. He looked him dead in the eye a few seconds before he walked out.

Johnny pulled out his handkerchief and mopped his brow, pondering how his life became so twisted in the first place


	14. Ache

"I've got an awful ache, Mr. Earp," Bat said. He sat with Wyatt at lunch one afternoon. 

Wyatt looked over at him as he sat his cup of coffee down. "Oh? What's troubling you?" he asked.

"It's my heart," Bat said frankly.

Wyatt looked concerned. "Your heart? What's wrong? You're awfully young for a heart problem," he said. 

"Well I got one. I'm in love," Bat confessed.

Wyatt was immediately relieved. "Oh, is that all?" 

"I'm serious, Mr. Earp. I'm in love and it makes my heart ache," Bat said, looking desperate. 

Wyatt smiled. "I understand the feeling. The only thing that will ease you is being with one you love," he said.

"But what if he don't love me back?" Bat asked.

"Well, ask him," Wyatt said. He paused to look at the check.

"Just like that?" Bat asked.

"Sure. You'll never know if you don't tell the fella how you feel and see how he feels," Wyatt said.

"Well...alright. Mr. Earp, I- I love you. Do you love me too?" Bat asked, boldly.

Wyatt looked at him stunned, taken by surprise.


	15. Unwritten

John Clum was raging in his office over the latest headline in The Nugget. Wyatt came in during his fussing and couldn't help but grin and stop inside the door to wait for him to take a breath. When he noticed Wyatt he stopped and looked at him with some anger.

"Well, what do you want?!" he said.

Wyatt chuckled. "Calm down now, I just got your mail here," he said. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Wyatt. It's just that Damron makes me so all fire mad with his lies!" John said. He took the mail from him and started to open it.

"I know. Doc read it to me. He also told me that you were trying to dig up some dirt on Damron," Wyatt said.

"That's right! And this is it!" John said. He sat down at his desk and started reading the letter Wyatt had delivered him.

"Well, is it good?" Wyatt wanted to know.

John frowned as he read. "Not like what I hoped. This talks about how Damron's wife and daughter were killed in Apache raids five years ago," he told.

Wyatt looked sorrowful. "That's terrible," commented.

John sighed. "I can't print this. I would hate myself for exploiting it," he said.

"Well, I guess it just shows that some things should remain unwritten," Wyatt concluded.


	16. Texas Pete

Wyatt was quietly doing some paperwork in his office, Dodge was calm which was a genuine rarity. Hal was out making the rounds, it was a Sunday afternoon. Suddenly the door opened and Wyatt's old friend Ned Buntline came rushing in, holding his hat and shutting the door as he caught his breath.

"Mr. Buntline?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt! Oh, Wyatt! You've got to help me! He- they're trying to kill me!" Mr. Buntline said.

"Who is? What's going on with you now?" Wyatt asked. There was always some kind of dramatic trouble when Mr. Buntline came to town.

"That Texas trail herd! They are after me!" Mr. Buntline sat down heavily in a chair.

"Why? What did you do to them?" Wyatt wanted to know.

"What did I- I only wrote a book about their trailboss! Texas Pete- The Best Trailboss in the West!" Mr. Buntline explained.

"And just what did you say about this Texas Pete?" Wyatt asked, giving him a look.

"That he was a good trail boss, leading his men through all sorts of adversity and preserving to the end of the trail!" Mr. Buntline said.

"Is that all?" Wyatt doubted. 

Mr. Buntline rolled his eyes downward. "Well, I may have added that he rustled a few cattle and killed a few men. Which may have been fabricated," he said.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Come on, let's go talk to them," Wyatt said. He got up and got his hat.

"Both of us?" Mr. Buntline asked.

"Yes both of us. They won't kill you while I'm there," Wyatt said.

"Well alright," Mr. Buntline said.

"And Mr. Buntline? Don't go writing any more stories without telling people just what goes in them," Wyatt said.

Mr. Buntline shook his head. Knowing full well this would happen again.


	17. The Law

There had been quite a bit of trouble lately with the Clantons around and now in Tombstone. Tempers were running high, nearly every night the fire got a little bit hotter between the good and bad factions of the town. Wyatt figured it was all coming to head and that it would be soon when it did.

The word of this had become far reaching and people as far as the territorial capital knew things were boiling down fast. Virgil Earp had caught the stage to Tombstone to see things for himself and to help his brothers to deal with the Clanton Cowboy problem. 

Virg walked into the marshal's office to find Wyatt sitting alone at his desk, nose buried in a report. "Is this where you join up?" he asked.

Wyatt looked up and grinned when he saw his brother. "Virg! It's so good to see you!" he said. He stood to shake his hand and Virg patted him on the back.

"It's good to see you too, Wyatt. You look tired, ya need to sleep more," Virg assessed. 

"Here two minutes and already big brothering me," Wyatt smirked. 

"I can't help it. Where's Doc and Morg?" Virg asked, looking around.

"On patrol. I can't let my deputies go out alone anymore. What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"I came to join up," Virg announced. 

"You going back in the Army?" Wyatt asked.

"No. I am joining up with you. To be the law. You need more help don't you?" Virg asked.

"I sure do!" Wyatt said.

"Then count me in. Tell me, Wyatt… are things as bad as they say?" Virg asked.

"They are. Even Johnny Behan has warned me something is about to go down. But the air is thick with it, it won't be long," Wyatt said.

"A gunfight?" Virg asked.

"More than likely. I just hope no one gets killed," Wyatt said. But he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	18. Calm

There was a certain calm amongst the chaos, a quiet in the violence.

Though time was fast there was a point of slow motion in the smoke and bullets. 

Loud voices shattering the ear, hard to hear.

Hard to breathe, heart beat.

Fast, slow, blood flow.

Pain cries, misty eyes.

Evil dies in a muddy heap.

Now it's over, over, over.

Catch your breath, sleep in death, collect the living.

A nervous calm washes through you- it's over-

But not for long, not for long.


	19. Tears

Wyatt felt raw, like his entire being was ripped open and lay bare for the wind and sand to blow into as they stood over the grave. He felt Virgil's hand on his shoulder, the grief was heavy between them, especially since Virgil was still healing from his severely injured arm.

It was almost like a dream, that their little brother was gone. His young life taken by the Clanton Cowboys, stolen in the night, Wyatt still felt numb from watching the life drain out of him. Wyatt put his arm around Virgil, he needed him to lean on right now and he knew that feeling was mutual. 

They hadn't spoken much, it was hard to talk about. A shared knowing was enough for now, perhaps sometime, far in the future, they would be able to sit down and talk about it. Virgil would be leaving soon to go back to his wife, Allie, they were talking about moving on to California which Wyatt thought would be best. Wyatt thought he might drift on too, but not yet. The Cowboys had to pay for what they did this time, really pay, at this point Wyatt didn't care if it was within the bounds of the law or not.

But for now there were only tears.


	20. Dead Leaves

Dead leaves swirled around the feet of the small gathering of friends on the back porch of Nellie Cashman's Russ House. 

"You can count on me, Wyatt. I can raise more than a dozen men to ride with you," John Clum said.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. But it would be best if you stayed out of what Doc and I have to do. I just wanted you to know that we'll be gone a while," Wyatt explained. He and Doc were going after the Cowboys that shot Virgil and killed Morgan.

"Well, Wyatt, I hate that it's come to this but...well, I understand," Miss Nellie said.

"That goes for me too, Wyatt. I wish you and Doc luck and safety," Dr. Goodfellow said.

"Thank you, doctor," Doc said.

"When will you leave?" John asked.

"We're leaving in the morning," Wyatt said.

"Just be careful," Miss Nellie begged.

"We'll do our best," Wyatt said. But being careful wasn't what he meant.


	21. Tunnel

In a mine tunnel back in the hills north of Tombstone, Curly Bill and Johnny Ringo were having a rest with some of their men. They were on the run from Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday and the men they had riding with them.

Slowly they had been dwindling down, with skirmishes going on between the two groups. Earp had been doing a good job getting the men that killed his brother. They were tired and skittish, jumping at every noise, looking over their shoulders, even at rest. 

They were living proof that there was no rest for the wicked.


	22. Change

By the low light of campfire Wyatt and Doc sat drinking coffee. They had been on the trail for weeks now, still hunting down a few of the Cowboys that were left. Wyatt stared into the flames with troubled eyes, troubled seemed to be his middle name anymore and it didn't set well with him.

"Well, it won't be long now until they're all gone, deacon," Doc commented. 

"Don't call me that," Wyatt said sharply.

Doc raised his eyebrows. "Why not?" he wondered.

"I don't deserve to be called that anymore, after the things that I've done," Wyatt looked into his coffee cup.

Doc studied him a moment. "You've not changed that much, Wyatt," he said.

"I've gone against everything I once stood for. Oh I'm doing it in the name of justice and for Morgan but it still doesn't set right," Wyatt confessed.

"You're still a deacon, in your heart," Doc said, finishing his coffee.

"What makes you so sure?" Wyatt wanted to know.

"Simple. The way you're talking right now. It shows that your soul is still white and mine is still black because I have no remorse nor any regrets," Doc said.

Wyatt looked from him back into the fire to silently ponder over this saying.


	23. Chapter 23

Bat sighed, he and Wyatt had had a fight again. It seemed like Bat couldn't do anything right, or at least anything to suit Wyatt. He wished Wyatt would love him back the way he loved the marshal but he had about given up hope on that.

He was sitting back in the cells in the jail, it was empty and he could think there. He didn't notice when Wyatt came in and stood looking at him a moment or two. He only noticed when the man sat down beside him on the cot, then he looked over.

"Bat, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was too hard on you," Wyatt said.

"It's okay," Bat said dully.

"Bat?" Wyatt asked.

Bat looked at him again and Wyatt leaned in for a kiss. Bat was surprised at first but soon kissed back eagerly, thinking perhaps wishes do come true.


	24. Dinner

A sit down dinner with the three Earp brothers was a rare occasion but it was happening on a night in late October. Wyatt and Morgan were visiting Virgil and Allie's ranch just outside of Prescott for the weekend. It was Friday evening and they had just sat down at the table as Allie was bringing the food to it.

"Boy this sure smells good, Allie," Morgan commented.

"Well I hope you'll like it," Allie smiled. She sat down by Virgil when everything was set.

Morgan and Wyatt reached for the rolls at the same time and ended up flipping them over onto the table.

"Look at what you did! I hope the tablecloth isn't ruined," Wyatt said.

"What I did?! You're the one who tipped the basket!" Morgan said. Putting the rolls back in.

"I did not! You did!" Wyatt insisted. 

"That's a lie!" Morgan countered.

Allie started to chuckle at the sight.

"Boys!" Virgil raised his voice.

Wyatt and Morgan stopped to look at him.

"I swear nothing has changed since we were kids! And you wonder why we don't invite you to dinner more often," Virgil said.

Slowly they all started to laugh and then dinner resumed uneventful.


	25. January

It's a long time until January, yet a very short time indeed in late October. The doctor said it was for the best and Doc had even agreed to it, which let Wyatt know he was feeling pretty bad. To agree to go to the hospital in Colorado for a while, but not until the first of the new year, to make a start on the end as Doc says. 

But Wyatt doesn't like it. Doesn't have a good feeling about it and doesn't like to hear Doc speak so callously about something so serious. He knows it would be good for Doc, get specialized care, but it's the feeling he has about it. Like Doc is right, it will be goodbye and he isn't ready. Will never be ready. So he dreads January like one dreads the flu, dreads work on Monday, dreads death. For that he fears, is what the new year holds.


	26. Dehydration

The desert is a cruel teacher and has pity on no soul, not the good or the evil alike. It could kill a man most experienced in it's ways as easy a beginner. So when Wyatt set out into the desert looking for the robbers of the west bound stage he didn't know what may happen.

He ended up surprised and a bit saddened by his findings. Following their trail he started reading a story, first the canteens lay around, empty. Then a horse, then the first man, a few miles later another horse and the man with him, that left one more man and things didn't look for him. Another day, another afternoon, Wyatt found him, like the others, dead from lack of water.


	27. Battle

Some people would call it a battle but it really wasn't. Doc knew he would kill Johnny Ringo when they met alone among the oaks, and Johnny knew it too.

Doc didn't care if Ringo shot him too, killed him too because he was a dying man anyway. He had been dying for a long time and the only ray of hope in his dark sky was a man named Wyatt Earp. And he'd be damned if he was going to allow someone, barely a man, less than dirt, kill his hope in this world. 

Riding away with the body of Johnny behind him he didn't know what the history books would say about the incident or if they would even record it. What he did know was that they could record Wyatt Earp's life further than that day and that was what was important anyway.


	28. Wedded

Doc entered the office to Wyatt's smiling face, the sight made him smile too. He took his usual seat by the desk. "What makes you so happy, deacon?" he asked.

"This letter. It's from Mr. Gibbs," Wyatt reported. The man had previously left to take a widow and her son and daughter up to Wyoming. 

"Safe in Wyoming?" Doc inquired. 

"He sure is. Safe and married. I couldn't be happier!" Wyatt grinned.

"Married? What dreadful news," Doc said. He made a face and took out his flask for a drink.

"I think it's wonderful," Wyatt said.

"You want to be lawfully wedded don't you, deacon?" Doc asked.

Wyatt looked down, slightly bashful. "I have wanted to. But I doubt it ever happening," he said.

Doc smiled. "You never know," he winked.


	29. Alone

Being alone can be both refreshing and sad but Wyatt cherished his alone time. Those moments in the early morning when he was getting ready for work, having a shave and getting dressed. He usually couldn't think when he got home at night or early mornings, he was too tired to think of anything but sleep.

His alone time was always limited and there was never enough. Grabbing some here and there, quiet moments with coffee or walking down the street. Watching people go by from his hotel window, riding alone, all a pleasure by oneself.


	30. Ghosts

Doc and Mr. Gibbs were patrolling Boot Hill, Wyatt had them posted there on the look out for a stolen wagon of Mexican silver. He suspected that the thieves would try to pass there at night to get past the law in Tombstone. They walked silently for a while, it was pitch black with a sliver of a moon and no stars. Mr. Gibbs stopped to stand by Doc, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"Doc, you think there are ghosts?" he asked.

"No, Mr. Gibbs. I believe like Wyatt, if you're good you're going to heaven. If you're like me you're damned to hades and the devil will keep you in just like angels keep you in white. I don't think the dead come back, spiritually or otherwise," Doc said.

"You sure?" Mr. Gibbs asked. They heard an unknown sound from somewhere in the dark.

"Yes… Just in case perhaps we should go closer to the road," Doc said.

They both headed for the road quickly.


	31. Preacher Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a full story that I wrote years ago called Wyatt Earp the Preacher Man.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone that read these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a full s

When the preacher at the church in Tombstone suddenly passed on the deacon committee asked Marshal Earp if he would fill in for a week or so until a new preacher could arrive. Wyatt told them he was no preacher but that he would prayerfully consider, when he felt he got his answer he told first the committee and then his two best friends. When he told them Mr. Gibbs flat told him it was crazy because it would attract hoodlums from every corner. Doc told him that he would be no better target than behind the pulpit. When Wyatt had insisted that they wouldn't shoot him in a church Doc had walked out.

Doc had been drinking in his room all afternoon and when Shotgun knocked on the door Doc told him to come on in. Shotgun sat down unasked on the bed with his shotgun pointing towards the ceiling.

"You gonna go?" Shotgun asked.

"I shouldn't. Why should I go into that house of worship and watch Wyatt put his life on the line merely because he thinks the devil doesn't go to church?" Doc asked. He sipped on his whiskey.

"You will. And so will I. Wyatt's got to have somebody looking out for him," Shotgun said.

"So we're becoming the guardian angels to a fool? It's not how I thought I would end up," Doc said.

"Well, that's sure enough what we are. Long as Wyatt is going to be a preacher man that is," Shotgun said.

Doc poured Shotgun a drink. "A drink, to the preacher of Tombstone," he said.

Shotgun clinked his glass with Doc, toasting the new preacher man.

THE END.


End file.
